


its too cliche (won't say i'm in love)

by Hellspot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, background andre burakovsky/christian djoos, latts was never traded and stayed in the nhl, they were the last ones to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: There were a lot of things that Mike knew. He knew that his niece was the cutest baby on the face of the planet. He knew that hockey was hands down the best sport. He knew that Tom was the best friend that he had ever had, and that they were by no means, absolutely not dating. That would be preposterous.





	its too cliche (won't say i'm in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the sinbinfillfest, for this prompt: https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4820686#cmt4820686
> 
> The fic is set in a slight AU, where Mike was never traded, and never sent down to the AHL. It vaguely takes place in the 2017-2018 season, which is only really relevant because Christian Djoos appears in one scene.
> 
> This is also the first fic that I've written in years, and my first rpf fic period, so here goes nothing. The title is from I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules, because sometimes a title gets stuck in your head and you can't get rid of it.

There were a lot of things that Mike knew. He knew that his niece was the cutest baby on the face of the planet. He knew that hockey was hands down the best sport. He knew that Tom was the best friend that he had ever had, and that they were by no means, absolutely not dating. That would be preposterous.

\--------

Watching The Bachelor together was something that Mike and Tom have done together for just about as long as they’ve been friends. They have a series recording set up, and watch the most recent episode together whenever they have a free night at home. 

It’s a thing.

They had tried to get Burky into it when he was living with them, but it never really stuck. He would come out and watch it with them when he was home, but he was never super into it, and would oftentimes wander back into his room partway through.

“Mike, get in here, I’m putting it on!” Tom’s voice calls from the living room.

“I’m coming,” Mike replies, rounding the corner. Tom’s sitting on the end seat of the couch, with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him and an arm stretched out over the back of the sofa. Perfect.

Mike goes ahead and sits down right next to Tom, leaning into his side, and smile when Tom moves his arm from the back of the couch to wrap it around him.

“You ready?” he asks, and Mike nods.

“Ready.”

\--------

“Fuck, Tommy, please--” Mike whines, reaching behind him and clutching at Tom’s hair and wishing momentarily that it was still long like it was when they first started fucking.

“Tell me what you want babe,” Tom says, pulling back momentarily and smirking before leaning back in to lick another broad stripe over Mike’s hole. It’s just--Tom’s so good at this, and words are not Mike’s friend when he’s this turned on.

“I just--” all Mike can feel is Tom’s tongue, and Tom’s stubble rubbing his cheeks raw, “fuck, just--give me your fingers.”

“Well, if that’s what you want,” Tom says, and Mike hears the click of the bottle of lube as he takes a moment to breath, his face buried in a pillow, waiting for Tom to just fucking put something inside him already.

Tom starts with two fingers, and the stretch is just enough to make Mike grin. “That’s it,” he pants out, and then Tom’s tongue is there alongside the fingers he’s pumping in and out of Mike, and Mike moans. “Yes, like that--more.”

Mike can feel Tom’s grin as he slips another finger inside him.

Later, after Mike had been thoroughly fucked into the mattress, Tom comes back into the bedroom with a washcloth to wipe their come off of Mike before they go to sleep.

“You’re the best Tommy,” Mike mumbles, smiling up at Tom, who leans down and kisses him gently. Mike smiles into the kiss, sleepy and come dumb, and being taken care of by Tom, who is best friend in the whole world. 

A few minutes later, when Mike is on the verge of falling asleep, Tom comes back to bed from depositing the washcloth in the bathroom. He climbs in next to Mike, who scootches closer so he can rest his head against Tom’s chest, where he presses a kiss before closing his eyes.

“Love you bro,” he mumbles.

“Love you too.”

\--------

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tom is chanting under his breath, clearly searching for something when Mike comes back in from taking a shower. He was supposed to have left a few minutes ago so he wouldn’t be late picking his parents up from Reagan, but is still standing in the foyer in a slightly panicked state.

“What are you missing?” Mike asks, Tom doesn’t look like he’s missing anything major, Mike can see the outline of his phone in his front pocket, he had his wallet when they were out earlier, and he hadn’t changed so it probably wasn’t that, and his coat and shoes were already on.

“My keys,” Tom grumbles in response while checking both his coat pockets. Mike glances around the room, and sees them hanging from a hook near the door, where they belong. He smiles and shakes his head, walks over to pick them up, and presses them into Tom’s hand.

“Now go, or you’ll be late.” Mike wasn’t expecting the quick, chaste, kiss Tom presses to his lips as he takes the keys from him, but doesn’t mind it either.

“Thanks Latts, We’ll be back in time for dinner.”

\--------

“Dude, the hot chick in the blue shirt keeps on looking over at you, want me to be your wingman?” TJ asks Mike, who looks over to where TJ had indicated and makes eye contact with a pretty brunette, who smiles at him. The girl is Mike’s type, and looks like she wouldn’t be entirely adverse to Mike at least giving it a shot, but he isn’t really feeling it.

“Not today man, thanks for the offer though,” he says, shrugging off the look TJ shoots him at his response. He looks around the room for Tom instead, and spots him over at booth sitting with the Swedes. “I think I’m going to go see what Willy’s up to.”

Mike misses the way TJ smiles and shakes his head at his response, and weaves his way through the bar to go sit with Tom.

\--------

When Mike opens his eyes, there’s light coming into the room through the crack in the curtain, leaving a bright stripe of sunlight across where he is pressed up against Tom’s back. It’s one of their rare off days, they got in late from a roadie the night before, and only barely changed into sleep pants before falling into bed and crashing.

But now it’s morning, and Mike is pleasantly warm and his morning wood is pressed up against Tom’s ass, and he has the whole day in front of him. So he leans in and presses a kiss to the back of Tom’s neck, and grinds his hips up closer.

“Good morning to you too,” Tom says, half laughing, as Mike continues to kiss his neck, clearly having been awake for a while. He grinds back a little, and reaches back to tuck his fingers under the waistband of Mike’s sleep pants. “Want to take these off?”

“Yeah, you should too,” Mike murmurs, still not entirely awake, but shoves down his pants while Tom takes off his own, throwing them on the floor and then pressing himself back up against the other man. As he rubs himself against Tom, he reaches around to stroke Tom’s half-hard cock, smiling at the small sigh Tom releases.

“Mm, let me fuck your thighs,” Mike says as he continues to rub himself against Tom’s ass and stroke Tom off, rubbing his thumb over the head periodically.

“Yeah,” Tom says, breathy, “you should do that,” he leans forward to grab a bottle of lube off the nightstand, pours some out onto his hand, and reaches back to slick up Mike’s cock.

Mike can’t help but let out a small moan as he pushes between Tom’s thighs. It’s tight and warm and slick, and thrusting between them feels so good. 

“That’s it,” Tom pants, one hand reaching back to squeeze one of Mike’s ass cheeks and encourage him to go harder, the other playing with his own nipple, “fuck me harder Mike.” He says this as he presses his thighs tighter together, squeezing down on Mike’s cock.

“Ahh--Tom,” Mike moans, hand stilling on Tom’s dick as he thrusts erratically and freezes as he comes, spurting against Tom’s balls and thighs. He lies still like that for a moment, until Tom whines and thrusts his hips forward, moving his cock in Mike’s grip. “Mmm, you should come up here and fuck my mouth,” Mike says, rolling onto his back so he’s no longer pressed tight to Tom, who rolls over after the words leave Tom’s lips, eyebrows raised.

“Really?” he asks, smiling, and Mike nods, propping himself up into a more comfortable position. They don’t do this much. Not the blowjob--that’s one of their go to sex acts, while both of them enjoy getting fucked they won’t do it if they have a game the next day, so blowjobs tend to be the thing of choice, but Mike normally isn’t in the mood for getting his face fucked. Tom’s cock is big, and Mike’s voice tends to be a mess afterwards, but they don’t have anything on the schedule today, and Mike’s in a good mood.

“Yep, come on up here,” Mike says, and Tom kisses him hard and deep before going to kneel over Mike’s chest, one hand gripping his cock. Mike eyes it and licks his lips, it’s flushed red and there’s precome beading at the tip. Tom rubs it against his lips, and Mike opens his mouth, sucking the head inside, before going a bit lower and leaning back again, reaching his hands around to grab Tom’s ass. Tom grins down at him and cups his cheek, thumb tracing his lips where they’re wrapped around his cock, which he’s slowly--shallowly--thrusting in and out.

“God--Mike,” he groans, and thrusts in deeper. Mike swallows, and manages to avoid choking. They gradually work up to Tom thrusting his cock harder and deeper into Mike’s mouth, and it’s a lot, but it’s good. Tom is clearly close, he’s flushed down to his chest, panting and moaning, hand still cupping Mike’s cheek.

“I’m--I’m gonna come,” Tom works out, and groans when Mike sucks a bit harder, and comes in Mike’s mouth. 

“That was amazing,” Tom says a few minutes later, when they’re both laying down again, facing each other this time. He leans in to kiss Mike, who kisses him back, deep and slow. They kiss like that for a while before pulling apart and drifting back to sleep.

\--------

Mike is sitting with Tom, and Nicky after a team dinner while they’re on the road. Burky and Djoos are sitting a few seats over, Andre making eyes at Christian as they talk about something in Swedish.

“How long until you think Andre is going to make a move?” Tom asks them, gesturing over to the other pair. Mike shrugs, thinking about Burky’s constant warbling of Djoos’ name, and the sheer amount of eyes he’s made at him over the course of the season. He’s about to answer when Nicky speaks.

“Well, how long did it take you guys to get together?” he asks, and Mike feels an unexpectedly sharp pang when Tom laughs.

“Latts and I aren’t together,” he says, and Nicky looks at them strangely.

“...You’re not?”

Tom is opening his mouth to reply, but looks like he doesn’t actually know what he wants to say, and despite the strange feeling in his chest, Mike cuts in. “Nah, Willy and I are just friends,” he says, which just makes Nicky frown.

“Did you break up?” By the look on Nicky’s face, this is clearly not a conversation he was expecting to go down, but was prepared to go down anyway.

“We’ve never dated,” Tom says, a little sharper than Mike would have expected, and Nicky just nods, pausing before he speaks.

“I’m going to go find Ovi to talk to him about some team stuff before I head up to my room. I think that maybe the two of them,” he gestures over to where Burky and Djoos are still talking, “aren’t the ones you guys should be focused on.” After that he gets up and leaves, shaking his head and muttering something in Swedish as he goes. Mike and Tom look at each other.

“That was weird, right?” Tom asks, and Mike nods.

“That was weird.”

\--------

Mike gets home from the grocery store to find Tom in the living room, folding laundry. This in it of itself was not unusual. Laundry was something that had to be done, and folding it was made better by being able to have tv on in the background. What was unusual about the scene was the amount of folded laundry surrounding Tom.

“Dude, did you wash my laundry and your laundry?” Mike asks, putting a bag down on the side table as he puts away his keys and toes off his shoes. Tom looks up at him and smiles, a little more sheepishly than he normally would.

“Yeah, at first I was just going to go through your hamper to fish out what was mine, but I figured it just made more sense to wash all of it?” He says the statement like a question, and Mike feels hopelessly fond. He puts down the other bags momentarily, and walks over to the sofa, where he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of Tom’s head.

“Thanks buddy, I really appreciate it,” he says, before going to put the groceries away in the kitchen.

\--------

“Fuck.”

Mike looks over to where Tom is digging through the nightstand, scowling. The condom they had grabbed had torn when Tom had tried to roll it onto Mike, and Tom had been looking for a second.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asks, concerned. Tom looks back over, still frowning, and sighs before speaking.

“That was the last condom.”

“Fuuuuck.” Mike closes his eyes and lets his head drop to the pillow below him. Fuck indeed.

“Well, I mean...” Tom says, though he trails off and pauses for a moment before speaking again, “you could just fuck me without one.”

Mike’s eyes snap open, and he looks over to Tom, who looks uncharacteristically hesitant. Mike finds that he really doesn’t like it when Tom looks like that when talking to him. He sits up and moves over on the bed, resting a hand on Tom’s thigh and meeting his eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and Tom bites his lip, and then nods.

“Mike, you’ve got to know that you’re the only person I’ve slept with in months, I’m clean, and I don’t think you’ve been sleeping with anyone else either.” He looks at Mike at that, and Mike smiles.

“You’re not wrong.”

“Then yeah, as long as you’re fine with it, I’m fine with it.” Mike grins now, and leans in to kiss Tom, before returning to the half sitting, half lying, position he was in when the first condom broke, stroking his cock back to full hardness. Once he’s there, and appropriately lubed up, he pats his thighs and wiggles his eyebrows at Tom.

“You ready?” he asks, and Tom grins back, climbing into Mike’s lap, and leaning in to kiss Mike again before sinking down onto his cock.

\--------

Mike’s at costco when he realizes it. He’s wandering up and down the isles--he’s pretty sure he has everything he needs, but it never hurts to be thorough--when he walks past the multipacks of ketchup.

The whole ketchup thing was stupid. At the time, buying a three-pack of costco-sized ketchup bottles seemed like a great idea. The thought behind it was that it made sense to buy that much, it was on sale, and they figured that eventually they’d use all of it. He likes to think that both of them have better ideas about how long it take them to consume their condiments now, and doesn’t plan on repeating the purchase anytime soon. 

The memory makes him smile though. It’s the kind of story he wants to tell their kids someday. A story from when they were young and stupid and not quite in love yet, that their friends, family, and the entire internet mocked them for. It’s a good thought.

It takes him a minute to realize what exactly he was thinking about though. His and Tom’s future kids. Their kids, that they had together, and not the kids they had with other people. A future for him and Tom that involved them getting married and having kids together. 

It’s a nice thought that doesn’t shock him or feel weird the way he would have thought it would. Which--is not would he would have guessed. Like, he loves Tom, that’s not a question, but until now, he thought that it was a platonic kind of love, not an in love kind of love.

He finishes walking through the isles, checks out, and heads home in a bit of a daze. He’s in love with Tom. He wants to spend the rest of his life waking up next to Tom. It makes him feel both warm and vaguely nervous.

When he gets home, of course Tom is there, standing in the hallway, probably going to the kitchen, even though Mike kind of wants a few minutes--or hours, or years, he’s not picky--to collect himself. 

“Hey, did you pick up the--” Tom begins to ask him, and Mike finds himself cutting him off.

“I’m in love with you.”

Tom freezes. Mike feels his face go bright red. He had not meant to say that. What he had meant to do was put away the couple of things he had purchased, make an excuse to hide in his room (the room he had slept in maybe a half dozen times over the past few months months), and come up with a game plan.

Time feels still for a minute. Tom just keeps on staring at Mike, and Mike keeps on staring back at Tom, hoping desperately that he hadn’t just managed to fuck everything up.

Tom breaks into a grin. “I love you too.” With that he steps forward and, cupping Mike’s face with both hands, kisses him, long and sweet.

Mike didn’t know why he ever doubted him.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @hellspot!


End file.
